Virtual Reality
by Kalgoku18
Summary: Jaune is feeling down on his luck, but his luck is about change. With his semblance, which makes him the Gamer, he'll turn his fortunes around!


- **Jaune's POV** -

Today had NOT been a good day for Jaune Arc.

First, he had horrible nightmares about being unable to save his friends from dying in battle, then got completely trashed in combat class by his friend,(younger friend, mind you) Ruby, and then they were out of dino-shaped nuggets at the cafeteria.

So, right now he was out on the roof, staring at the stars. For whatever reason, he thought they looked especially bright tonight, in a way that was almost hypnotic…

-

 **You have unlocked the power of the gamer, congratulations!**

-

What. That was the only rhing he could think. Staring at the silver screen that appeared in front of him, he was VERY confused.

He tried to touch it, and found, to his surprise, that it was actually completely tangible.

After touching it, it disappeared, only to be replaced by a different one.

-

 **Would you like to view**

 **the turorial?**

 **Y/N**

-

Wait, what was this, a game? After thinking about it for a moment, there was only three real possibilities, and they were:

-Someone was causing him to see illusions with their semblance.

-He was flat out hallucinating.

-He just unlocked a very weird semblance.

He highly doubted the second one, and he couldn't think of anyone who could cause illusions like this, and would care enough to mess with him like this, so.. he was pretty sure he just unlocked his semblance!

So with high hopes, he tapped the "yes" button on the screen.

-

 **Welcome to your semblance,** **Gamer "Jaune Arc"**

 **Your semblance, which makes you the Gamer, allows you to live your life like a video game! With it, you can level up, survive any wound as long as you have enough HP, and learn almost any skill or ability around! As long as you train enough, you can become the strongest huntsman on Remnant!**

 **So to begin your adventure, activate the status window by saying "status"**

-

He only hesitated for a moment before he said "status".

-

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 6**

 **HP:115/115**

 **AP:100/100**

 **Str: 19**

 **Con: 23**

 **Dex: 12**

 **Int: 10**

 **Wis: 10**

 **Cha: 11**

 **Skil points**

Huh. He was an idiot. That's nice to know.

Sighing at his lackluster intelligence, wisdom, and charm, he then noted his high constitution. He was built like a tank!

He was wondering what to do next when another screen appeared.

-

 **Don't be discouraged by your lack of** **mental abilities, for there are multiple** **ways of increasing them.**

 **First and foremost, spending stat points earned by leveling up.** **Every level up grants 5 points, which you** **can see in the skill point pool in your status menu.**

 **Next up we have practical training, which increases a stat with a relavant training acrivity, such as lifting weights for strength.**

 **And finally, stat boosting items, which permanently increases your base stats** **(these are very rare, so treasure them).**

-

Sighing in relief, he realized that meant he could increase his intelligence by doing smart things, like reading!

As for wisdom and charm… well, he figured he'd figure it out eventually...probably.

-

 **Next up on our tutorial. skills!** **Skills represent your expertise in** **various skills and abilities, from sword** **fighting to singing.**

 **To view your skills, say "skill list".**

-

He wasn't sure when singing would come in handy, but sure.

Saying "skill list", he hoped for something good.

-

 **As a reward for opening the skill menu** **for the first time, we have gifted you** **some basic skills to get you started!**

 **New skills acquired!**

 **-Arc lineage ( Passive)** **LV: MAX**

 **This skill symbolizes the Arc family's** **natural gift for combat and tactics.**

 **\- Boosts AP by 300%**

 **\- Aura manipulation grows 50% faster**

 **\- Grants the skill "tactics"**

 **\- "Tactics" grows 50% faster**

-

Apon seeing that, he was stunned, and realized, that his family was even more epic than he realized!

But, after thinking that, he realized that just made him seem all the more pathetic... "Sigh".

-

 **\- Gamer's body (Passive)**

 **LV: MAX**

 **Makes one's body like that of a game,** **making it so they cannot be killed as long as they have HP left, they do not need to eat,** **and sleeping recovers all lost HP and** **removes all negative status ailments.**

-

-

 **-Gamer's mind ( Passive)** **LV: MAX.**

 **Helps the user overcome negative emotions such as anger, fear, ect.** **Also protects user from all mental attacks and negative effects.**

-

-

 **-Gamer's soul ( Passive)** **LV: MAX.**

 **Allows the user to obtain and control all types of power and energy, including Aura, Void, Mana, and Dust, and prevents the from clashing**

-

He didn't know what half those were, but it sounded amazing to him.

But, he wondered what this void thing was?

Sounded kinda… ominous.

Continuing down the list, he got his answers.

-

 **-Aura (Passive)**

 **LV: MAX.**

 ** _Aura. The manifestation of the soul,_** **_the light by which we drive back the dark,_** **_and the shield that guards our hearts._**

 **By unlocking your Aura and freeing your soul, you are granted various advantages passively** **, and can learn aura based skills.**

 **\- Increases Str, Con, and Dex by 50%**

 **-AP will be reduced instead of HP apon taking damage (does not apply to damage from poison, suffocation, ect) unless willed otherwise.**

-

That makes sense, because aura shields the body from harm, like a forcefield!

-

 **-Void Core (Passive)** **LV: MAX.**

 ** _The void. An endless darkness born unto the world by man and his unending hate and sorrow, from which the creatures of grimm are sprung._**

 **By harnessing the void and condensing a void core, you granted various buffs passively** **, and can learn void based skills.**

 **\- Increases Str, Con, and Dex by 100%**

 **\- Gain the ability to strengthen yourself** **with the negativity** **in the surounding area.**

-

-

WHAT!! The heck does that mean!

Before he could panic anymore though, he felt the Gamer's mind activate, and a wave of calm washed over him. Deciding to think about that mess _later_ , he kept reading.

-

 **\- Mana Pool (Passive)**

 **LV: MAX**

 ** _Mana. An ancient energy that is sought by many, but found by few, as it is as elusive as it is powerful._**

 **By tapping into the ancient power of mana, you are granted various buffs passively, and can learn mana based skills.**

 **\- Boosts your Int and Wis by 50%**

 **\- Boosts your AP by 100%**

-

-

 **\- Dust Affinity (Passive)**

 **LV: 1 EXP: 0.0 %**

 ** _Dust. Before man obtained aura, when they could not find mana, and the void threatened to destroy them, man descovered dust. and with it, they carved their place in existence._**

 **By training with and studying dust, you have gained the ability to utilize it, in combat and out.**

 **\- 5% bonus to success rate for dust fusion, dust fision, and all other dust experiments**

 **\- 15% learning rate towards dust and dust related subjects**

 **-10% damage boost for all dust based or augmented attacks**

 **-10% damage reduction towards all dust based or augmented attacks**

-

-

 **-Aura manipulation (Active)**

 **LV: 1 EXP:0.0%**

 **This skill grants the user the ability to manipulate their aura to various effects (this skill is the base for most aura based abilities).**

 **\- Used to create aura based skills**

 **\- Higher level grants higher control**

-

-

 **\- Void manipulation (Active)**

 **LV: 1 EXP: 0.0%**

 **This skill grants the user the ability to manipulate the void, to various effects (this skill is the base for most void based abilities).**

 **-Used to create void based skills**

 **\- Higher level grants higher control**

-

-

 **\- Mana Manipulation (Active)**

 **LV: 1 EXP: 0.0%**

 **This skill grants the user the ability to manipulate mana, to various effects (this skill is the base for most mana based abilities).**

 **\- Used to create mana based skills**

 **\- Higher level grants higher control**

-

-

 **\- Dust Manipulation (Active)**

 **LV: 1 EXP: 0.0%**

 **This skill grants the user the ability to manipulate dust, to various effects (this skill is the base for most dust based skills).**

 **\- Used to create dust skills**

 **\- Higher level grants higher control**

-

He didn't really know what to say. Think about it for a moment, not only does he have access to aura and dust, but on top of that, he literally had the power of Grimm, and _a power that sounds like magic_.

He was happy at the chance to get stronger, but... this is alot to take in.

Glancing at his scroll, he realized he'd been out here for quite a while, and was really tired now. Deciding to think on this tomorow, he got up and headed back to the dorm. And he had _quite_ alot of thinking to do.

-

-

-

 **Aaand thats a rap guys, hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of _Virtuel reality,_ my first fanfiction! See ya' next time!**


End file.
